


Do You Know How To Drive

by beatlechicksteph



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:02:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22036753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beatlechicksteph/pseuds/beatlechicksteph
Summary: On his way to the Avengers after returning to this plane, Scott runs into a SHIELD Agent who knows who he is, but he doesn't recognize her. The two travel together, and could this be what Scott needs to be happy in this new world?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Scott Lang
Comments: 5
Kudos: 61
Collections: Marvelously Magical Bingo 2019





	Do You Know How To Drive

**Author's Note:**

> For my Marvelously Magical Bingo Square G1: Scott Lang
> 
> *This will definitely be expanded upon at some point.

Scott stumbled as he was shot out of the accelerator as was immediately slammed into a chain link fence. 

“What the fuck?” he exclaimed, rubbing his face. 

He looked around. This was not where he last was. 

“Hello?” he called out. 

There was no answer. He walked to the door in the fence and tried to open it. Locked. He took in his surroundings a little closer. It looked like he was in some kind of storage facility. Why was his van in a storage facility? How long had he been in there?

“Hello?” he called out again. “Can someone please let me out?”

Scott stumbled down the rundown street. Every pole had a missing poster. Lawns looked like they hadn’t been mowed in years. Which would make sense. Because apparently it had been five years. Five years. And in that time half the world’s population had disappeared. 

He just needed to see his daughter. Had to make sure she wasn’t the ones who…what did that guard say? Turn to dust? Was that a thing? What the hell was going on?

He reached his ex wife’s house and knocked on the door. 

Cassie opened it, and he let out the breath he didn’t know he had been holding. While she was five years older, she was alive, and that’s all that mattered. She was alive.

He was gassing up the van somewhere in Nebraska when he saw her. She was coming out of the convenience store and stopped at the sight of him. He noticed her because she was very attractive. Had the same brown hair Hope had, only hers was curly. She was staring at him. Her eyes narrowed. Like she recognized him, but couldn’t place from where. 

Scott put the nozzle back on the pump, and when he turned back around, she was walking toward him. With purpose. 

Curiosity got the better of him, and he stood there, waiting for her to approach. 

“Are you Ant-Man?” the woman asked.

Scott just stared at her. How did she know who he was?

“I’m sorry, I don’t remember what your real name is. I’ve just spent so long going through the files given to me from SHIELD of heroes who went missing after the snap, that I have all of you memorized. And you look an awful lot like Ant-Man.”

“I am,” Scott answered. “I am Ant-Man. I’m Scott. Scott Lang. I’m sorry but I really don’t remember you from the time I fought alongside Cap.”

“That’s because I wasn’t around then. SHIELD recruited me after the snap. With half the world gone, and Agent Fury being one, my law enforcement and SHIELD decided to pool resources. I’ve been going around the country trying to figure out who we have left, as far as so called mutants. Things have been slow. We had written you off as being snapped. What happened? Where have you been?”

Scott laughed. “Well,”

“Hermione,” the woman filled in. 

“Hermione. It’s a long story. And I’m actually on my way to New York to the Avengers so I can try and fill them in on what I know.”

“Brilliant,” Hermione said, her face breaking out into a wide smile. “Mind if I tag along? You can answer some questions for me.”

“What about your car?” Scott asked looking around. 

“No car,” Hermione answered. “So, I’m a witch, let’s get that out of the way right off the bat, and I have been traveling using magical means. So, no car. You don’t mind if I just hitch a ride? I didn’t even really ask.”

Scott stared at this tiny formidable woman who just kept talking. She was pretty easy on the eyes, but could he stand sitting in the car for the next couple days with her?

“Do you know how to drive?” he asked. 

“I do!” she said. “I learned the second I came to the States, knowing I would need that life skill.”

“Good, we can cover more ground. Hop in.”

“Life is a highway, I want to ride it all night long,” Scott and Hermione sang loudly and out of tune along with the radio. 

Scott had zero regrets letting Hermione come along with him. They had gotten all the formal stuff out of the way early in the drive and have just been enjoying each other’s company for the last day. 

As they sang along to the radio, he looked over at her. The passenger window was down and the wind was blowing her hair around her face, causing her to laugh while she sang. She must have sensed he was looking at her because she turned and their eyes met. She smiled at him, and he felt his heart lurch. 

It wasn’t cheating if you girlfriend had ceased to exist, right?

Scott grunted as he moved inside of Hermione. They were on the floor of the van, pulled off the highway on a dirt road in the middle of fucking nowhere. He should feel like a terrible person, cheating on Hope, but as he kept pointing out to himself, there was no Hope, no pun intended. 

And Hermione was so beautiful, and funny, and smart, and after driving for the last three hours with a raging erection, he decided fuck it, and see if this thing between them was mutual. 

Turns out it was. And that’s how he found himself fucking this woman he had just met a day and a half prior. 

“Scott,” Hermione moaned beneath him, and that made him quicken his pace. 

He felt her walls fluttering against him and knew she was close. He brought his hand up and pinched a nipple, and brought his mouth down, kissing her neck. As she fell apart around him, he quickly followed her over the edge. 

As he caught his breath, trying not to crush Hermione under his weight, he could feel the tinges of guilt building up inside of him. 

He thought he was in love with Hope, but things had never even gone this far with her. 

Plus, Hope was gone. She probably wasn’t coming back.

Scott pushed the guilt out, and looked down at Hermione, who was smiling up at him.

He returned her smile.

Hope who?

“How safe is this?” Hermione asked, her arms wrapped around her body.

Scott shrugged. “Honestly I have no idea. I’m pretty sure Bruce knows what he’s doing.”

And then he became a baby.

“What the fuck?” Scott said. He jumped out of the bed in which he and Hermione just properly reunited. He ran to the window, as Hermione waved her wand redressing the both of them. “Is that a space ship?” he yelled.

He watched as the ship took aim at the compound. 

“Shit! Hermione get—”

And then all hell broke loose.

“I know why you’re here,” Hermione said as Scott slid onto the couch next to her. 

It had been about a day since Tony’s funeral, and everyone was starting to disperse and go back home. Which meant Hermione needed to go to SHIELD headquarters and figure out what she did next. Did she stay here or did she return to London and her life before Thanos. 

“Do you?” Scott said. “Are you psychic now?”

Hermione gave him a sad smile. “I don’t need to be psychic to know you’re here to tell me whatever there was between us is over now that everyone has returned. I saw you talking to Hope.”

Scott moved so he was close enough to put his arm around her shoulders, pulling her close. “Well, I’m really glad you’re not a psychic, because you would be terrible at it.”

Hermione turned her head to look at him. “What?”

“Well, you did see me talking to Hope. But not for the reason you are thinking. I had to tell her that in the short time I was back and she was gone, I had moved on from whatever fledgling romance we had forming.”

“But, you’re Ant-Man, and she’s Wasp. You two—”

“Will be amazing professional partners. Nothing more.”

He watched as things began to click into place for Hermione. “Scott—”

“Wait, let me talk,” Scott said. “I know we’ve only known each other for a couple months, but in that time, I feel like I’ve gotten to know you better than most people who have been in my life for years. Please don’t go back to London.”

“If I don’t go back to London, where should I go?” Hermione asked. 

Scott smiled down at her. “Well, I was hoping you would come to San Francisco. With me.”

“What will your daughter think?”

“She will love you,” Scott said. “I know she will.”

Hermione laid her head on his shoulder. “Well, I hope so, because if I come to San Francisco with you, you’re not going to be able to get rid of me easily.”

Scott looked down at Hermione and smiled. “Well, I would hope not. What’s that saying, ‘Couples who almost drown in a collapsed building together, stay together for all of eternity?’”

Hermione laughed, shaking her head. “I’m not quite familiar with that saying, but I quite like it.”

“So, you’re going to be coming to San Fran?”

Hermione shrugged, “I guess so. I mean we did almost die in a collapsed building together. We’re stuck together for eternity now.”

Scott laughed a little too loudly for the somber environment, but he couldn’t help himself. He was happy, damn it. And he didn’t care who knew it. Well, he should probably be sensitive to Hope’s feelings for a little while. It was the polite thing to do.


End file.
